


Second Thoughts

by Curlycupgumweed



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, I had a lot of fun making ninjas and had to stop myself from making more, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Nomicon is long suffering and sighs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlycupgumweed/pseuds/Curlycupgumweed
Summary: Randy is not the worst ninja the Nomicon has ever had to guide, but he is one of the most challenging.When tough questions plague the Nomicon it consults the memories of ninjas past.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly, written quite awhile ago. Probably going to be my only RC9GN fic, but I still hope you enjoy it!

The Nomicon had amassed a wide variety of memories over the centuries. Some had been given willing to the book, like bitter-sweet keepsakes. Others had been taken... forcefully ripped from their respective holders minds and stained with the aftertaste of pain and resentment. 

The memories in the book were not actually sentient. Though, they held such a life (such a core essence of the people they had come from) it was incredibly easy to forget. 

In truth, it made the pages of the book carry a certain loneliness, living among the intricate mementos of people who had long since left and forgotten the Nomicon. One day, Randy’s memories would be housed here as well. In truth, the day may be coming sooner than the young ninja expected, and sooner than the Nomicon wished.

A heavy sigh escaped illusionary lips.

The Nomicon did not have human form. Its entire being was contained inside the book. From the halls of the many lessons it taught, to the waterfall and the mountain, to the secret places it had hidden within its recesses. 

A false hand rubbed the image of a forehead in aggravation.

That being said... sometimes the Nomicon did mimic more confined forms, whereby it could focus its attention on complex and difficult questions. Through this, the locations inside the book faded into the background of its conscious, and it could concentrate. 

The form that the Nomicon currently held groaned and rubbed at its temples. Being a book, the Nomicon shouldn’t have been able to get headaches, but here it was! Stewing with a stress induced migraine. 

“You have something you need to ponder.” 

The Nomicon was startled from its deep contemplation. It sat in its own papery dojo. The statement had come from the memories of the First Ninja. His manifested form sat next to the Nomicon, mask missing from his face. 

“Why else would we all be here.” He continued, a good-natured smile gracing his lips.

The Nomicon looked around itself and saw all of the people it had taken memories from. Drawn to the its side as it yearned for wisdom and clarity. They stood at the ready, and waited for the Nomicon to speak.

The book replicated a sigh and nodded. “It is about Randy.”

The collection of memories moaned in unison. 

“What has he done this time?” One of the more powerful memories asked, voicing the question they were unanimously thinking.

The Nomicon pinched the bridge of its nose. 

“He has lost his memories again.”

The roomed stirred with disbelief.

“Did he enter the room of the Ultimate Lesson again?”

“Was it McFist?”

“Perhaps it is the Sorcerers doing?”

The Nomicon shook its head. “He fell off a building and hit his head.”

The room remained silent for a moment. Lips were bitten, and glances searched their companions until... 

“BAhahahah!” The memories of Mac Antony cackled.

The First Ninja brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his own chuckles, and the Nomicon gave an unamused glare.

“What?” The First laughed.

“This is hardly a funny situation.”

“Really?” The First ninja grinned. “I am not so sure. Besides, I am not worried just yet. What is young Cunningham doing right now?”

“Sleeping.” The Nomicon responded, grateful that Randy had left on the ninja mask that allowed it a direct connection with the boy. The Nomicon buried its head into its hands. “He has imprinted on a robo-ape that is currently taking care of him.”

One of the memories whistled in amazement.

“And! He does not understand the scroll text that I have managed to send to him.”

“Well, you do mainly speak in riddles.”

“For the sake that he will learn nothing if I only tell him! He must work things out for himself if he is to learn from my lessons.” The book pursed it’s lips in indignation. “...And I spoke plainly!” 

“Perhaps my old friend,” The First Ninja laughed and clapped the Nomicon on the back, “After so many years of metaphors, you are incapable of being direct. Still, that is a talk for another time.”

The Nomicon slouched forward wearily.

“I just… I just need to be sure that this is the correct choice… That Randy is the correct choice.”

The First nodded sympathetically, and the rest of the memories waited for the Nomicon to signal for discussion.

Before starting, the Nomicon observed the room. There were too many memories. To many voices that would clamor for attention. It needed to cut down the number. It dismissed a few of the battle hardened veterans, and they left the room. While they had important things to say, too many memories of the same perspective could convince the Nomicon of their position by numbers instead of reasoning.

Getting up to walk around the room, it dismissed two of the “goofy” ninjas, who groaned in protest, but, none-the-less, left as well.

The Nomicon came to Mac Anthony, and was sorely tempted to throw him from the room. The former ninja had no respect, no honor. 

The Nomicon took in a relaxing breathe. 

But it knew that it needed as much perspective as it could get, and it would do no good to automatically disregard a judgment simply because it came from a source the Nomicon held no love for. 

Reluctantly, the Nomicon passed over Mac Anthony, and continued on.

It walked passed an unassuming figure that tried to hunch itself. The Nomicon paused before doubling back. The figure it had passed was none other than the dark doppelganger of Randy that the Nomicon had created. The Nomicon glared at the twisted duplicate with disapproval.

“Leave.” It said, its voice rumbling dangerously.

“Aw, come on Nomicon…” 

“ **Leave!** ”

The Nomicon pointed at the dojo doors, and they forcefully flung themselves open.

The hooded creature offered his hands up in surrender before stuffing them back into his hoodie pockets. “Fine fine, alright…. I’m going.”

The duplicate sulked out of the room, and the doors slammed themselves closed as soon as he had left.

The Nomicon resumed its elimination process. It had dismissed over half the occupants from the room when it came to the last of the memories it could decide on. 

The manifestation of Debbie Kang’s memories regarded him silently. The Nomicon had only taken about an hour’s worth of the young reporters memories, but it had been enough to form the specter.

After a moment of consideration, the Nomicon dismissed her with a shake if its head.

“This conversation is not for you.”

The apparition glared coldly before fading from the room.

With a sigh the Nomicon returned to its original spot and seated itself next to the First ninja.

“We may begin.” It declared.

A pregnant pause permeated the room until…

“He is reckless.” The 21st ninja, a lean dark skinned young man stated. His words held no judgment and were only spoken as an observation. 

“Yes, but in the end he always means well.” The 28th ninja, a young woman with bob cut hairstyle, was quick to respond in a smooth voice.

“It doesn’t matter if he means well.” The 4th ninja, an older man with many scars and a no nonsense attitude said. “We can’t view him as a person. What we need to evaluate is whether or not he is an effective ninja. Our objective is to destroy the sorcerer. If a ninja with a dark heart can complete the mission while a light hearted ninja cannot, then we must give the power to the one with the dark heart.”

“And risk creating a greater monster in the process?” The 28th ninja shot back coolly, motioning some of the more confrontational ninjas to sit back down.

“You know the mask has many fail-safes. Any wearer that oversteps their bounds is cut off from its power.”

“He is right.” Agreed the 17th Ninja a man whose memories had been taken only minutes before his death. He licked his lips nervously, and the Nomicon felt a knot of guilt and sorrow remembering his demise. “If… if a ninja were to go rogue, they could quickly be dealt with by way of the Ultimate Lesson, and if they somehow managed to escape, well, they would probably be no more of a bother than Mac was.”

“Hey!” Mac Anthony protested loudly, and was sure to speak further until a hard glare from the Nomicon silenced him. He deflated and grumbled under his breath. “This is bogus man…”

The 28th Ninja stared at the 17th with clenched fists. A lecture and outdated slang burning on her lips, but she held it back.

“You forget two things.” A new voice spoke up. The Nomicon recognized it as the 8th ninja, soft and yet commanding. “One, while Mac Anthony may have been a minor threat, another defector may be more dangerous. While they won’t have the power of the ninja, they will have crucial knowledge.”

The battle hardened 4th ninja remained quietly defiant, but the 17th nodded his head in understanding.

“Second, the Ninja is more than a warrior. The Ninja is a symbol. A ninja without mercy is an oppressor, and will only inspire fear… fear that the Sorcerer could use to make more monsters.”

A slender hand tentatively raised itself, and the 8th ninja nodded toward the 20th ninja.

She asked in a mousy whisper. “And isn’t it that… that the ends don’t justify the means?” 

The 4th ninja folded his arms. “I’d rather have my people fearful and alive, then hopeful and dead.”

“What good is it to-“

“Enough.” The Nomicon silenced the room with a wave of its hand before a heated argument could break out. “I have heard this debate before, and we are not here to discuss what moral rules to sacrifice in order to defeat the Sorcerer. We are moving away from topic.”

“Sorry.” One of the ninjas said with a smirk. “Not being alive, us memories can’t help but be prone to repetition.”

The Nomicon nodded neutrally.

“So…”

“Randy.”

“What is there to say?”

“I like him a whole lot!” The 33rd Ninja, a little girl about the age of 5 who had donned the mask when her brother had been incapacitated, giggled. She grabbed her feet and began to play with them. “He’s brave, and... and strong! And really nice and funny.”

The 32nd Ninja, a young man with a dragon tattoo and brother of the 33rd ninja pulled her on to his lap. 

“Also, his boundless optimism and ability to recognize the emotions of others while not internalizing them into himself gives him a natural resistance to the Sorcerer’s magic.” He continued his sister’s praise. 

“But while he has good reflexes and is clever in battle, he lacks foresight.” The 17th pointed out.

“And he also lacks the ability to listen.” The 4th said gruffly. “If you are to pick another ninja to take his place, you must do it as soon as possible. They must be given enough time to learn everything they can before the Sorcerer is freed from his prison.”

“I would suggest Wienerman’s sister. She has the callousness of her brother that protects her from the Sorcerer’s magic, but the drive and ability to listen which would make her more instructable.” 

“What about the boy in-"

The Nomicon cut off the conversation again, and raised an eyebrow. “Let me first decide whether or not we want Randy to continue the legacy before you pick his successor.”

“Look,” Mac Anthony picked at his teeth and leaned on the dojo wall nonchalantly. “The reason you’re so nervous is cause the little dude is always throwing monkey curveballs at’cha.”

“The phrase is either monkey wrench or curveball, Mac. Pick one.”

“Shut it, Mathias. The point is, man, you can’t control the little snot.”

The Nomicon frowned. “I do not seek to control him.”

Mac Anthony snorted.

The 8th Ninja raised a placating voice. “You are a good instructor Nomicon, but I see what Anthony is trying to say (‘don’t call me Anthony’) Randy is… often chaotic, and you often try to curb that chaos because it a dangerous quality.”

“I blame his friend for that.” The 28th Ninja said with a flick of her bob cut.

“Howard Weinerman?” The 8th clarified.

“Yes.”

“Ah yes, the truly annoying one.” The 4th Ninja commented.

“He’s not…..that bad…..”

The Nomicon grit its teeth. Howard Weinerman was nigh unbearable, and the Nomicon had only managed to cobble together a tolerance after seeing the occasional glimpse of good character. 

In truth, the book had plotted how to isolate Randy from the red head in the beginning. Weinerman was shallow, stupid, and self-serving. The bad influence which had gotten Randy into a multitude of troubles needed to be removed from the budding ninja’s sphere of influence. However… despite it all… the boy had ended up exceeding the Nomicon’s phenomenally low expectations, proving to be a ….dare the Nomicon even think it?.........… a valuable ally. 

Sighing, the Nomicon drummed its fingers on its cheek. It looked like the memories had managed to finally distract it with a tangent. 

The memories continued to talk on about Randy’s friend, but the Nomicon thought over the previous parts of the conversation. Digesting their words, the Nomicon rested its elbow on its knee in thoughtful posture. After a moment of tuning out the other voices, it straightened and spoke. 

“I have come to a conclusion.” 

The other occupants quieted down. The Nomicon closed its eyes, simultaneously tugging lightly at its bond with the sleeping teen and stretching itself across the boundaries of its pages. The young Ninja and the Nomicon shared a peaceful exhale of breath.

“Randy… Randy is reckless, but he is committed. For all his faults, I have seen growth and a brave, pure heart that I want to believe is capable of defeating the evil we face.”

“He is… tenacious.” The 4th Ninja grunted. That was probably the highest complement the memories would give.

“I agree.” The First Ninja said. “When he came from his time to the past, though the catastrophe that befell was mainly his fault, (“Mainly? Don’t you mean completely?” “Shhhhhhhh.”) without his hope and steadfastness, the world would now be lost.”

“He truly has the heart of a hero.” 

“And the head of a dodo.”

“Eh, he’s getting better.”

Mac Anthony made a gagging sound, and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Eyes still closed, the Nomicon smiled in amusement. The book felt at peace with its decision. 

Opening its eyes, the Nomicon began to stand. “So it is Randy who we will place our faith in.”

Nods of acknowledgment and hums of approval were the general response.

The 33rd Ninja jumped out of her brother’s lap in excitement and danced around with a ‘Yay!’ of happiness.

Others, like the 17th Ninja, were less excited. He lowered his head in acceptance, but worry still marred his features. A few other memories also disagreed, but they said nothing.

The discussion was over.

The Dojo doors opened themselves so the occupants could exit. It was a somewhat pointless gesture since the memories could reintegrate themselves into the book at any time from wherever they were. Still, it was a habit of respect the Nomicon had developed for its former students.

The memories began to leave, most bowing to the Nomicon before exiting, a select few refusing to acknowledge its presence. Mac Anthony blew a raspberry before running out.

“Goodbye Nomi!” The 33rd Ninja called from her brothers arms waving her little hand happily. 

Standing, the 4th Ninja bowed. He looked over his shoulder as he left. “You have made a choice, and I suppose that is the most important thing. I just hope this faith is not our undoing.”

With the 4th ninja gone, only the First and the Nomicon were left in the Dojo. The First Ninja placed a hand of comfort and solidarity on the Nomicon’s shoulder. With a smile and a nod, he too stepped beyond the doors.

Looking around the dojo, the Nomicon felt a pang in its chest, then a light stirring. Over its bond it could feel young Randy beginning to wake up. The Nomicon released its human form. Now back in it proper shape, and with its conscious at peace, it turned its full attention back to its current charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! All done! This was fun to write, and it feels nice to finish it! I probably put way too much thought into this, but the idea of the Nomicon being made of the collective memories of all the past ninjas, but at the same time its own separate entity, was just such a fascinating idea! Also, it was fun to write all the different Ninjas. It would have been easy to include more, but I figured it was already confusing enough. Speaking of which, if you were a bit confused (which I was, and I wrote the story) I made a little guide at the bottom. ^.^
> 
> (Also, ninjas aren’t actually meant to be public symbols of goodness and heroism. They are covert assassins, but the tv show plays fast and loose, making The Ninja a standard hero-esque good guy, so…. I give myself a pass here.)
> 
> Ninja’s mentioned… other than the First Ninja.
> 
> 4th-Cho (The grumpy ninja who wants Randy replaced), skilled strategist, stubborn. Sees Randy as an unsafe gamble. Struggling with the sorcerer was not the first, nor the last battle he ever fought. Small animals are one of his few weaknesses.
> 
> 8th –Linad, (The one who pointed out the dangers of a rogue ninja and rephrased Mac Anthony’s statements to the Nomicon) Long term thinker. Has a bad habit of making friends with people who hate each other. Sees Randy’s faults, but believes in him anyway. Likes puzzles and kites
> 
> 17th –Linus (The one who died shortly after his memories were taken), knows the consequence of reckless choices. Eldest of four siblings. Randy reminds him of his careless brother who also met a tragic end. Likes sweet foods and sunsets.
> 
> 20th Niva, (The mousy one who I legit forgot to put in here when writing these descriptions) timid wall flower, simultaneously admires and disapproves of Randy. Becomes much more confident with a mask. Likes romance stories.
> 
> 21st –Mathias. (The one who started the discussion) Unafraid to play devil’s advocate. Neutral toward Randy. Never wanted to be the Ninja, but took up the mantle anyway. Skilled baker. Looks great in vests.
> 
> 28th –Annalise. (The one with the bob hair cut and first to defend Randy) Roaring twenties girl. Feels kinship to Randy’s free spirit. Stole the mask from the 27th ninja when they abused their power. Loves to dance and eat quality food.
> 
> 32nd –Tomo, (The older brother of the 33rd Ninja) more of a natural doer than a thinker, had to learn the skill of observation over time. Was like a toned down version of Randy when he first started. Frickin loves dragons. Also, spicy food. 
> 
> 33rd (32½?)-Aki, (The little sister of the 32nd Ninja) Likes dinosaurs, and origami and fuzzy blankets, and chocolate ice cream and games, and jokes, and stars and a bunch of other things too. She likes Randy a lot but, is truly her brother’s biggest fan. Very bouncy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
